how to seduce woman
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: the night when you teach shoichi how to seduce a woman    shoichi x reader


How to Seduce a Woman

T^T its been a long time since i write fanfic again since i'm really busy

well please enjoy my fanfic ;3

shouichi: Q_Q *sobbing*

me: ohohohohoho ;D

* * *

><p>"You know why you're single, Shouichi," my mouth said. A slight slur was audibly perceptible as I'd likely had too much wine.<p>

"What?"

"Well, why you're single." I could hardly back down now. No matter how hypocritical it was. Here we were, sitting on his couch, after a friendly dinner, a bottle of wine and several drinks. The both of us single, and no love life on the horizon. His love life seemed easier to fix than my own.

"Do tell. Why am I single?" he asked sardonically. It had been awhile since he'd humoured my desire to psycho-analyze him.

"Well," I began after setting my now empty cocktail glass on the coffee table and settling back on the couch, one leg tucked under the other. "You're too shy. And you don't know how to go about seducing a woman."

"What?" he pouted. Of course he pouted. His fragile male ego couldn't allow him to admit that, yes, he was rather hopeless in the art of seduction.

"Even I'll admit you're a great catch. You've got that tall, smooth and handsome thing going on. You've got all your teeth, a good job, and you don't live with your parents. So what's the snag? You don't know how to seduce a woman, that's what," I declared matter-of-factly.

He scowled. "You don't know what you're talking about." He got up from the couch, and took our beverage glasses into the kitchen. Clearly he wasn't willing to admit it. "I'm going to bed."

It had already been decided after dinner that I'd spend the night since clearly I was unfit to drive. It was a common arrangement. Several times before I'd slept over after too many drinks, which was usually his doing in the first place. This was how I knew of his ineptness at seduction in the first place. No matter how many times I'd slept over, he'd never made even the slightest moves. Yet he swore he wasn't gay.

"No, seriously, Shouichi. You just need to learn how to seduce a woman, and you'll be irresistible."

The thought of being irresistible must have intrigued him. "Okay, assuming you're right, which I'm not saying you are, how does one learn how to seduce a woman?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll explain it to you. Just a moment," I said, as I headed for the bathroom to change into a t-shirt he'd lent me to sleep in.

"How do you know how to seduce a woman?" he called after me.

"Well, I am one! I think that gives me a good edge on what women want!" I retorted, shutting the bathroom door and leaving my voice in the hallway.

"Okay, so, how to seduce a woman," I began, as I climbed into my side of the bed. He waited until I was under the covers before he turned off the bedside lamp, but after I'd caught him rolling his eyes. I laughed. "Hey, hear me out! I could be right! And what have you got to lose?"

"So, take tonight, for example, you make a great date. You do the dinner and drinks thing very well. You clearly have no issues there. But you're shy when it comes to anything else. So let's create a scenario, shall we? You've been on a few dates with someone you're hoping will become someone special. You invite her back here, and of course, you've had too much to drink, like we have tonight, and it's not a good idea for her to drive home. You lend her a t-shirt, like you did for me. And you offer her the bed, because that's what you should do. If she's a smart, perceptive girl, which would be the kind you'd want to date in the first place, she'll suggest you share the bed with her. She won't make you cram yourself on the couch. Especially after you've graciously offered her your bed." I could practically hear his eyes rolling in the darkness, but he said nothing. So I continued.

"So then, as you're lying there in the dark, you reach out and stroke her arm. That's all. And if she asks you what you're doing, you say something like 'Sorry, I just wanted to see if your skin was as soft as it looked.'" And this time I heard him snort. I laughed. "What? Women eat that shit up! Trust me!"

"And then, you'll be able to tell by her reaction whether she's into you or not. And if she is, you should snuggle a bit closer." Just for illustration purposes I wiggled a bit closer and turned my back towards him. He got the hint and spooned in behind me. "See? Just like that. So then, you should continue stroking her arm, her back, her shoulder." On cue, Shouichi began to stroke his fingers along my arm. "Yes, really softly like that. Women love that sort of thing." My voice became a bit softer.

"Continue to stroke her. Let your fingers move over more of her body. Feel the curve of her hip." I moved my arm out of His way, and he ran his hand along my side, feeling the curve of my hip and along my thigh. "Say something like 'Women have such fascinating curves', or, 'I love the feel of your skin.' And even if you feel you want to move further at this point, don't do it. Don't make it seem at all like you want to have sex or anything. That's the key. It's called foreplay." I could feel his derisive snort of breath on the back of my neck. I pulled the bottom hem of the t-shirt down for emphasis. Shouichi rhythmically stroked my side, my back and my arm. He was learning quickly.

"Okay, so once you've stroked her hips and arm and back for what seems like forever, then slightly try to expand your stroking to just touch the edge of her breast. Just the edge. Then stroke her side again, like you didn't mean to touch it. Stroke her arm, back, hip again for a bit and then stroke the edge of the breast again. Like you can't help it, but you're being drawn in again." I could feel his fingers tentatively stroke the edge of my breast. It felt wonderful, and I wanted more, but like I'd told him to, he pulled back, and stroked my side again, before his fingers tentatively touched the side of my breast again.

"Then, you can start stroking her breast a bit. But you have to be casual about it. Subtle, and gentle. Shouichi, that's the ultimate lesson - gentleness. If you can learn that, you can have any woman eating out of the palm of your hand." Without much instruction, he began to stroke my breast. I could feel his fingers caress me through the fabric of the t-shirt. He made large loping circles around it and ran his finger along the valley between my breasts. He balanced this by caressing my side and tummy.

When his thumb rubbed across the nub of my nipple, I closed my eyes in pleasure and spoke again. "If she's in to you, and enjoying herself, her nipple should be perked up, and you should be able to feel it through the fabric of the t-shirt. Don't pinch it, or try that 'Tune in Tokyo' crap. Just stroke across it, like you have been doing with the rest of her body. Eventually, circle around it with your finger. And, a nice appreciative moan here works too. I mean, from you. Although she might give one too." He didn't moan, but gave a soft chuckle. I didn't say anything for awhile, and just enjoyed the feel of His fingers teasing my nipple. It was so taut I was sure it was going to puncture the fabric.

"Okay, so you've been stroking her through this t-shirt this whole time. Now's the time for you to ease your way up under it. Be smooth about it. She'll know what you're up to, but you should still be subtle." Like he'd practiced it a thousand times, Shouichi deftly ran his hand along my side and down my thigh to the edge of the t-shirt, nudging his hand under the hem. "And just start stroking under the shirt. Don't go right for the boob, stroke along her side again first, warm her up again. Feel her skin." He ran his hand along the curve of my hip and along my side.

"Then go for her breast. Cup it. Test how it feels in your hand. Run your finger gently around her nipple. Then pinch it between two of your fingers, not your finger and thumb. Gently." He made an appreciative murmur and I grinned in the darkness.

"Maybe if she's into you, she'll turn a bit so you can reach the other breast." I turned to lie on my back, allowing him full frontal access, and shimmying the t-shirt up as I turned. "If she does, you should pay attention to that one too." His hand moved to fondle my other breast, the one that had been previously out of his reach. And applying all he had learned thus far, he caressed it gently, and pinched the nipple between his fingers. My eyes rolled back into my head and my breath expelled audibly.

"If you do this well enough, she'll want you to kiss and suck them next." This was apparently the cue he'd been waiting for, because his mouth decended upon my breast instantly, instinctively. The hot, moistness of his mouth was divine. I couldn't help but moan. When his tongue flicked across my nipple, I forgot my instructive monologue. "Oh God, Shouichi!"

When his hand tried to creep lower, I resumed my lesson, covering his roaming hand with my own and bringing it back up to my breast. "Your hands should stay with your mouth, fondling the breast you're not sucking. Caressing the skin beneath her breasts, pinching her nipples." I gripped my breast through his hand. I arched my back off the bed, pushing my breasts into his mouth and our hands.

"If she's hot and bothered, like me, at this point, then she'll want your hands to move lower. You'll know if she spreads her legs a bit to encourage you." My thigh brushed against His body. Continuing to cover his hand with my own, I led his hand slowly and gently, over my tummy and to the juncture at the center of my legs. "But don't move too fast here. Again, tease her. Move slowly." I ran our hands teasingly over my skin, along my outer thigh, then along the inner thighs.

"Caress and tease her inner thighs, and just run your fingertips along her pubic hair, if she has some." With my hand over his, I guided him over my pubes, curling my fingers just a bit atop his, so he could feel the downy softness of my pubic hair. "Can you feel her heat? Run a fingertip along her slit, but not between it just yet." Together, we ran our fingers along my pubic slit. I felt like I was melting into the bed. "Move away and caress along her thighs a bit, then move back to tease her slit again. This sweet torture will have her squirming. Her reactions will tell you what she wants. If she arches up towards your hand, she is asking you to move your fingers deeper." I arched my pelvis towards His fingers which were still covered by my own.

"So with your middle finger, run your finger from the bottom of her slit to the top, working your way gradually inward." Still covering his hand, we began the journey between my pussy lips. I showed him, with my fingers, the right amount of pressure to use. "The bottom to the top is important, because the bottom is where the moisture is. And you'll want your finger to be wet before you reach her clit." We repeated this pass from the bottom to the top of my slit several times, each time, I pressed my middle finger on his, urging it further between my lips. I couldn't feel the moisture yet, but the downy hairs guarding that moist cavern tickled my fingers. "She'll want your finger to be wet before you get to her clit," I emphasized. And usually, the wetter she is, the more turned on she is. Bottom to the top again. Not back and forth. Oh so gradually slipping your finger between her lips."

I gasped, Shouichi murmured. "You'll know when you reach her moisture. You'll feel it. She'll feel it. Continue to run your finger from the bottom to the top, bringing her moisture upwards to her clit." I was drenched. It didn't take long for our fingers to be covered in my wetness.

"Once you've brought enough of her moisture up to her clit, only then should you start to tease it. The clit is the center of a woman's world. If you know how to treat a woman's clit, you can rule her world." I guided Shouichi on the fragile art of fingering a woman's clit. "Don't touch it directly. Instead, tease around it. Circle it. Use the pad of your finger, and only enough pressure that gravity has on your hand." Our middle fingers circled slowly around my clit, and dipped back down along my slit to remoisten. "You can try a few different things here. Use more than one finger. But keep them flat and don't use too much pressure. Remember how you pinched her nipples between your fingers? If your fingers are wet enough you can pinch her clit the same way, and then wiggle them." Shouichi tried what I suggested and I arched my pelvis up off the bed, towards his fingers. "Ohhhh!" My eyes rolled back into my head again. "Y-you can try a few different things here, but always keeping in mind that women's parts are soft and require a gentle touch. You will be able to read from her reactions if she wants you to use more pressure." I was losing my ability to keep instructing him as my body and mind were becoming lost in the sensations between my thighs. My whole body tingled. I left his fingers teasing my clit and moved mine up to pinch my nipples. My face felt flushed and my breathing was becoming erratic.

"Ohhhh yes! Just like that!" Shouichi had become more adventurous in his touches and exploration of my clit and now he patted it, rubbed it and pinched it between his fingers. I was losing my mind and my pelvis twitched and gyrated under his ministrations.

"Now, depending on the woman, she might just want you to tease her clit endlessly. But some might want you to move your fingers inside too. So slide your middle finger down, and softly feel along her slit. You'll feel where your finger d-d-dips in." I stumbled over my words at this point, because his finger had found my entrance and had slipped inside, oh so delightfully. I groaned in pleasure.

"Every woman is different," I panted, "so you should really pay close attention to her reaction to determine what she likes b-best- ohhh yesss! - whether it's to have her clit teased, or to be fingered." Shouichi removed his fingers and teased my clit again, drawing a half dozen circles around it before dipping two fingers down and inside me. I uttered a low, gutteral moan. "Oh like that. Just like that. Mmmmmn!"

"From inside, if you curl your finger slightly towards her clit and rub there, you might be able to find her g-spot." His fingers seemed just the right length to find the Holy Grail I'd mentioned and I lost all capacity to form a cohesive sentence as he rubbed on that sensitive nub. Instead I just groaned and began to mutter a long stream of nonsense. "Oh God, yes. Oh sweet love of- Oh my God. Ohhh! That feels sooo-ohhhh! Damn you're such a good!" My back arched off the bed, and I writhed and twitched and spasmed, climaxing all over his fingers. My thighs clamped tight around his hand, locking his fingers in my wet, clenching depth. My face was flushed, and I could feel my pulse throbbing through my entire body. My eyes had permanently rolled into the back of my head and my lids were closed. I gasped for breath. My thigh muscles slowly relaxed and Shouichi extracted his fingers, laying them gently along my slit and nuzzling at my clit until I stopped their movement on my sensitive flesh by laying my hand upon his. I said nothing for a long while.

"Ahem, not all women are like that," I stammered. " I mean, will cum from just being fingered." I coughed. My face felt so flushed. "But foreplay certainly helps. And that's how you seduce a woman, see?" I coughed again. "Want me to show you how a seduced woman shows her gratitude?"


End file.
